Not Supposed to Read Those
by Silverfox588
Summary: While Danny is away, Steve finds letters to him from Danny and decides to read them. Spoilers are going to be for episodes from seasons 1-3, episode names will be with the chapters. Fluffy Danny/Steve fic. no smut Rated T for swearing
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

Steve was the last one in the office, surprisingly, finishing up paperwork that was overdue. Usually Danny would have done it but he was in New Jersey with Grace for the next few days. Steve glanced up at the clock and swore quietly; it was after ten and he had at least five reports left to finish. Steve started on the next one and his pen ran dry after the first two lines.

"Really, this has to happen now." Steve groused tossing the pen in the garbage and searching his desk drawers for another pen. The two pens he found were both dry as well. "Danny should have some."

Steve walked over to Danny's office and opened his top desk drawer to find a pen. Besides a handful of pens, there was an envelope full of paper. There was nothing written on the envelope, but Steve could see writing on the paper inside. Steve's curiosity got the better of him and he pulled out the envelope and brought it back to his office. Steve sat down and opened the envelope. Inside was a stack of letters, all addressed to him from Danny. The first letter was dated a day after the end of their first case. Steve looked from the letters to the reports and decided he could finish them tomorrow. He picked up the letters and headed home.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1 Season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

Spoiler Warning: (this chapter) Pilot, Mana'o, Loa Aloha, and Oia'i'o.

Steve grabbed a bottle of beer and went upstairs to get comfortable on the bed to read the letters Danny had written him. The first letter was barely half a page long.

_Steve_

_ We've been partners for barely three days. In which time you have gotten me shot and driven onto a moving boat into a shoot out. What the HELL was going on in that Neanderthal brain of yours? By the way, the acceptance of that apology is still pending. _

_ To be fair though, I like Chin and Kono; who I wouldn't have met if I hadn't tried to arrest you in your father's garage. You, I'm still not sure about. We'll see how this next case goes before I decide._

_And stop calling me Danno!_

_ Danny_

Steve smiled, remembering their first case and the discovery of Danny's nickname. He skimmed through the next six letters because they were just as short as the first one. The eighth letter was quite bit longer. It was dated after Meka's death. He got up and got a beer before continuing the eighth letter.

_Steve_

_ I don't know how to thank you and the rest of the team for what you've done for Meka and his family. I don't think that I could have made it through this case without you guys. _

_ Thank you for allowing me to drive MY car for once._

_ That being said, you have this unerring ability to irritate the hell out of me. You can be such a pain in the ass. It's even worse when you're right. Yes, I just said you were right. Don't get used to it. And you do have a "face". I don't care how much you protest, you have a "face". _

_ As for bungee cording Bastille to the hood of the car, I still say the shark tank was much worse. And if you ever bungee cord a suspect to the hood of a car, I WILL ARREST YOU! I will admit that it was a little gratifying to hear him screaming when I went up the ramp to the roof._

_ Because you're never going to read this, I'm going to admit that I was a little pleased with your complimenting me on going tie-less; though it'll probably never happen again. _

_ One thing that really stood out about this case was what Chin said to me at the bar. He told me that "The loneliest place on Earth is where no one believes you.". I never want him or anybody on this team to ever feel like that. It really makes me sick that HPD did that to him. I will never desert you, Chin or Kono. _

_ Danny_

Setting the letter down, Steve had mixed feelings. He had laughed at the memory of Bastille bungee corded to the hood but his good mood had vanished with the new knowledge of Chin's words to Danny. Steve looked over the letter again and reread the part with Danny's tie. He grinned, he liked that he had made Danny happy.

Steve glanced at the clock and decided to read one more letter before going to bed. Steve checked the date on the next letter and was surprised to see that it was written months after the last letter. It was written the night he had been arrested for the governors murder.

_Steve_

_ Fuck! The last few days have been nothing but a cluster-fuck! I don't know how this got so out of control. I swear to you that I will get you out of jail and figure this whole thing out. God! How could Chin arrest you like that? I don't know what to do right now; my minds going a mile a minute. _

_ Between you, Kono and Rachel….gah! She's pregnant by the way. And right now she and Grace are on a flight to New Jersey. I was supposed to be on that flight. You're in jail, Kono is being investigated by IA and Chin arrested you. How did my ohana fall apart like this?_

_ I need to sleep and when I wake up, I'm getting you out of jail._

_ Danny_

Steve rubbed his eyes and set the folder of letters on his bedside table. He could feel how frustrated Danny was in the letter. Steve yawned, but got up to check the house one last time and put his beer bottle in the sink. He would finish the rest of the letters tomorrow.

TBC….

Reviews welcome.


	3. Chapter 2 Season 2

Disclaimer: the usual. I don't own the characters, but I wish I did.

Episode Spoiler: Season 2: Ha'i'ole, Ki'ilua, Kupale, Lekio

Steve woke up early and hurried through his normal routine, eager to continue reading the letters. He checked his phone to see if there were any new cases, but the only text was from Danny. It said that the rest of his family had come down with the flu and that he and Grace were flying home on the next flight. Danny's car was still in the shop for some minor damage repair, damaged caused by Steve, so Steve would be picking them up at the airport. He would have to figure out how to get the letters back into Danny's desk later.

"Shit!" Steve muttered heading out to the lanai with the folder of letters and a couple of beers. The next letter looked like it was written over a period of days, judging by the different colored ink used.

_Steve_

_ I am so mad right now. I'm officially suspended until they can figure things out; which means they have no clue when I'll be back on the force. Chin's back with HPD and Kono's not taking her suspension well. I still can't believe that Chin arrested you. So much for loyalty._

_ Today was the governor's funeral. Believe me when I say that I'm thrilled to have missed it. I know you didn't want any visitors, but your CO is a very stubborn man. I heard him by the way, calling me "your man". I think that I could get used to that. Just don't let that go to your head, crazy Seal. I hate your beard by the way. It doesn't suit you, though apparently you think that going without a tie suits me. That's the second time you've said that to me. I think I could get used to it._

_ Well, after Joe and I left you, we went to Headquarters and guess who was there. Chin. I guess you could say that we had a mini cat fight. But I understand where Chin was coming from when he arrested you. Of course, when we were making nice, you were getting stabbed. How the hell they allowed it is beyond me. How the fuck does this happen? _

_ And what the fuck is wrong with you? Escaping the ambulance!? Assaulting a police officer and stealing his squad car! Stupid, crazy, Neanderthal Seal! It's a good thing that Max found you and patched you up. Be grateful he called us because if I had to track you down, I would have beaten even more senseless. I mean it. You're not superhuman; you have to take better care of yourself._

_ I enjoyed driving the car with you in it, even if it wasn't my car. Thank you for your concern for me about Rachel and the baby. I still don't know what I'm going to do. I'm glad you got what you needed at Makoto's house. I'll admit that I enjoyed smashing that clock and getting Lieutenant Governor Denning to listen to the truth. _

_ What were you thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Jumping onto a moving yacht when you know the people onboard want us dead. Then letting the suspect go! Did you not hear Denning? We're going to pay for it in the long run you know. _

_ I can't think about this anymore. I'm thrilled that you're out of jail and still alive; even though, by all rights, you should be dead. I don't think that I'd be able to go back to a "normal" life here on the island if you weren't here. As much as I hate to admit it, having you barge into my life and make me your partner is one of the best moments in my life._

_ Danny_

"I don't know what I'd have done without you either Danno." Steve said absentmindedly rubbing the scar that Victor Hess had given him. He glanced at the date on the next letter and bit his lip as the memories came back to him in an instant. North Korea.

_Steve_

_ How in the hell do we get into these situations? I mean, we had to invade North Korea to find you. I still can't believe everything that's happened the past few days. _

_ I told you before you left that I thought that going with Jenna was a bad idea. I told you! And I had a right to be concerned about you, I mean, you were captured by Wo Fat and tortured. Tortured! You better do as the doctors say this time and rest. This means no swimming, push-ups, sit-ups, chasing bad guys across roof tops, or any of the other stupid shit you are constantly pulling. _

_ We're all really lucky that Joe and Seal Team 9 could help us. I don't know what we would have done without them. I think that we would have lost you without them; or Frank and Tangerine for that matter. Although, I wasn't sure that Tangerine was going to make it up into the air when we first saw her in Frank's yard. There were chickens roosting in one of the pilots seats. Chickens!_

_ I was so relieved when I found you in the back of that truck. I thought that I would have to tell Grace that you weren't coming home. I know she would have been devastated that her Uncle Steve was gone. But I don't know how I would have gone on with you dead. The whole team would fall apart without you._

_ Okay, let's get onto a more cheerful subject. Chin's getting married! I know I gave him crap about it while flying back in Tangerine, but I'm really happy for him. And you're the Best Man. You better come up with something good for the bachelor party. And no leaving your wallet at home! _

_ I'm glad you made it back in one piece, sort of. _

_ Danny_

Steve grinned at the memory of the entire helicopter telling Chin that he should just: "Find a woman you really hate and buy her a house." He had stayed in bed and eaten well for days after they got back to Hawaii; Danny had made sure of it. He had camped out on the couch and made sure that Steve took his meds, ate more than he wanted to, and slept longer than he should have. The bachelor party had been a lot of fun and he hadn't forgotten his wallet.

He was about to start the next letter when his stomach growled, so he went inside and grabbed a bag of chips that Danny had left the last time he was over. For how unhealthy they were, they were really good and they went with the beer. He sat back down and picked up the next letter. It was surprisingly short.

_Steve_

_ I guess you were right. I do love you, when you're not acting like a crazy person. Like climbing onto the suspect's roof with a tear gas grenade! What if he shot at you? Ever think of that? I know he was only an opportunistic dumbass now, but what if he had been the killer? You irritate the hell out of me sometimes!_

_ And what was with that look at the pier? Did you really think that I didn't know how to swim? Stupid Seal!_

_ Danny_

Steve smirked. He had been surprised that Danny knew how to swim because Danny avoided the ocean like the plague. He had liked what he had seen too. That shirt clung in just the right places when soaking wet. The next letter was a bit longer.

_Steve_

_ I don't know what is wrong with some people. I mean, the two morons were going to fly Raines to Oahu and throw him in the volcano. I mean, really? A volcano? I wonder what the world is coming to sometimes. _

_ I'll never forget Tony Archer though. As much of a pain in the ass as he was, he was helpful. If you ever call me "muscles" or "hairdo", I will beat you senseless. Tony was funny. You set yourself up for that idiot joke. And those shoes of his! Bright red. He pulled them off though._

_ What he said about us talking telepathically was interesting though. We do "talk" without ever saying a word quite a lot. I know we bicker like an old married couple, but we work extremely well together. There are times I feel like you know what I want you to do before I say anything. It doesn't happen all the time, unfortunately. _

_ You know I mean it in the best way possible when I call you an animal, right? Cause you do act like one every once and a while. And with authentic New York style, it's not a piece, it's a slice. _

_ Maybe we should take Tony up on his offer to be our "marriage counselor" every once and a while. We could use it._

_ Danny_

Steve laughed until his sides hurt. He and Danny had taken Tony up on his offer a few times. Every time they went, Tony cooked up a few pizzas for the three of them and listened to them talk about their cases, the stupidity of some of their suspects and bitch about each other.

He glanced at his watch and groaned. He only had three hours until Danny and Grace got home and several letters left to read. He would have to sneak the letters back into Danny's desk tomorrow morning before Danny came into work.

TBC…..

Reviews are craved and any ideas are welcome.


	4. Chapter 3 Season 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

Episode Spoilers: (Season 3) Lana I Ka Moana, I Ka Wa Mamua, Imi Loko Ka'ohane

Steve finished off the chips and picked up the next few letters. He took a sip of beer and read the first few lines of the first letter; almost choking on it when he remembered the fishing incident.

_Steve_

_ I cannot believe we got boat jacked. Only with you could a nice, peaceful fishing trip turn into a boat jacking and murder investigation! I am never going out on a boat with you again. Well, maybe never. Maybe I'll go again as long as you don't wear that hat. That thing is just horrid Steve. I mean it. The rest of your clothes were fine, just not the hat. At least I got a tuna before we got boat jacked._

_ What the hell was wrong with that guy anyway? I mean, he probably would have gotten away with it for a bit longer than he did if he hadn't boat jacked us. And shooting the dinghy; I mean what the hell? It was broken and obviously wasn't going anywhere. What was the point? I mean, besides hoping that we'd drown?_

_ And while I'm grateful that you decided to tow us 40 miles to shore, I still think you're completely insane. I was really freaked out when I saw that Tiger Shark Steve. I know you're a Seal and all that, but if you've ever seen Shark Week, seals get eaten Steve. I thought I was going to lose my partner to a stupid shark. How the hell would I have explained that to Grace? Or to Chin and Kono? You can be so annoying in situations like that Steve._

_ I can't believe I told you about Wild Wood and Billy. I haven't told that to anyone in so long. At least you know why I hate the ocean now. Thank you for understanding. _

_ Oh, how is it that you can come up with all these neat Navy Seal tricks at crime scenes and drive like a psycho but be unable to figure out what is wrong with a boat? We are really lucky that the Coast Guard found us. I was ready to strangle them, but I guess they were just doing their jobs. It was still irritating though._

_ Danny_

Steve grinned. He couldn't believe that they had gotten boat jacked either. The hat had been lost that day, so at least Danny couldn't complain about it. Danny had looked wonderful in the white t-shirt and shorts. He looked really good wet. The Tiger Shark had freaked him out a little, but he'd never let Danny know that. They were lucky that it had been a Tiger Shark instead of a Great White* though.

Steve ran inside and grabbed a bottle of water and decided to sit on the couch to read the last of the two letters. The next letter wasn't as long as last one but he could tell it was heartfelt.

_Steve_

_ I don't think I've ever been so happy that you are my partner. I was terrified that I wasn't going to make it out this time. That Grace was going to grow up without her father. I'm so glad that you stayed with me even though I told you to leave. I don't think that I would have been able to get through that without you Steve. I wasn't even that scared when I sat with Chin when he was in my position. I still can't believe that guy was walking around wired like that._

_ Cases like this really do remind me that I've been living on borrowed time Steve. I know I haven't said it often, but I love you guys. You're my family and I don't know what I'd do without you guys. _

_ You have no idea how relieved I was when you hugged me either. Part of it was that the bomb never went off and we were still alive. Part of it was that I'd make it to the Father Daughter Dance with Grace. And part of it was that I was being held by the man I love….Yes I said that I love you. Don't ask me when it happened, but somewhere in these past few years I fell in love with you._

_ I honestly don't know how you're going to take this news. I am just terrified that you're going to hate me and never speak to me again._

_ Danny_

Steve stared at the letter. Danny had just confessed that he loved him and was scared that he would be rejected.

"I love you too Danny." Steve said quietly, setting the letter on top of the rest and picking up the last letter. It wasn't finished.

_Steve_

_ I swear if the governor ever approves another TV show, I'll quit! How far will these people go to get some good footage? I mean, getting Max to carry a camera over to the body? Though it did amuse me when you mentioned the safety wavers. They were so confused. I mean, did they do any research on us at all? You put grenades in my glove compartment! _

_ They did notice that you drive my car all the time though. I heard Savannah's comment too. "These two fight, but they love each other." Have you noticed how many people think that we're together?_

Steve put the letters back in the folder and glanced at his watch. He had to be at the airport in ten minutes.

"Crap!" Steve growled grabbing his keys and heading to the truck. As he drove, he thought about what he could say to Danny. He knew that Danny would be pissed that he read the letters, but he hoped that telling Danny that he loved him too would stop that rant before it started. He parked and practically ran to the gate.

Danny and Grace were just disembarking because the plane had left New Jersey late. Grace ran over and hugged him. Danny looked tired, but he lit up when he saw Steve.

"Hey babe. How's it been?" Danny asked as they grabbed their luggage. Steve took the heaviest looking bag, earning a grateful look from Danny.

"Surprisingly quiet. I almost finished all the paperwork." Steve said with a grin. "It would have been done before you got back."

Danny laughed. They dropped Grace off at Rachel and Stan's house before Steve turned the truck towards his house. Danny didn't protest at all, which made Steve look over at his partner. Danny had fallen asleep. Steve smiled and took the long way back to his house. When they reached his house, he got out of the truck and took Danny's bags inside before heading back out to get his partner.

"Hey Danny, time to wake up buddy." Steve said shaking him gently. Danny opened his eyes and groaned. He stood up and stretched, cracking his back and shoulders. "Let's get you inside and get you some food."

"Sounds good to me." Danny said getting out of the car and heading towards the house. He bypassed the living room and headed straight to the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at the empty beer bottles but said nothing on the way to the refrigerator. He pulled out enough sandwich meat, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and bread for two. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. I could eat." Steve said getting a little nervous. They made their sandwiches and ate in silence. When they were done, Steve picked up both dishes and put them in the sink. "Um Danny? I need to talk to you about something important."

"Ok…what's wrong?" Danny asked, his body going from tired to alert in a heartbeat. Steve took Danny's hand and pulled him into the living room; sitting him down on the couch with the folder in front of him. He sat next to Danny and waited for the outburst. When Danny saw the folder he lost all of his color and settled his head in his hands; his entire body tensing up.

"Danny?" Steve said putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. He felt Danny shiver and decided to just go for it. He wrapped both arms around his partner and pulled him close.

"You read all of them?" Danny asked in barely a whisper; his body still tense.

"I did." Steve answered pulling Danny closer. "I found them yesterday and I couldn't stop reading them. So many memories came back as I read these letters Danny and so many emotions."

Danny shifted his body so he was facing Steve and glanced up at Steve to gauge his mood. Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss to Danny's forehead before kissing his lips gently. Danny looked completely shocked.

"I love you too Danny." Steve said kissing him again. Danny held perfectly still for a moment before wrapping his arms around Steve and hugging him tightly. He buried his face in Steve's shoulder and let out a shaky breath. "I love you and I want you to stay with me forever."

Danny pulled back and stared at Steve for a moment before kissing him hard. Steve pulled Danny even closer and kissed him back just as hard. They parted for air.

"I love you Steve." Danny said with a smile. "But if you ever go through my stuff again you Neanderthal, I'll strangle you. Deal?"

"Deal."

END

Ok, this will be the last chapter for now. There may be another chapter when I see season 4.

Reviews are definitely welcome.


End file.
